A feeling so Indeed Iresistable
by GlitterExplosion
Summary: one shot of roslaie and jasper.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, I wish I did but I don't haha. **** All credits go to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Author's note: Go easy on me it's my first one shot of Rosalie and Jasper. ****I love this couple and if you don't, then don't read it! **

** Hope u like it! :)**

I sat down by my bedroom window, and just stared at the sight of Jasper and Alice getting out of the car their rain coats on. I saw the way Alice kissed jasper passionately. I couldn't help but to break in sad tears. It made me so angry and infuriated to hide my feelings from him, especially the whole family. Was it wrong to have fallen in love with a member of the family? After all he wasn't actually my real twin right? But he's already taken with the love of his life, Alice. I grew jealousy upon her, it was wrong of me to feel that way around her but there was no choice. Immediately I needed someone to talk to so I figured Edward and Bella would be the right choice. Why Edward and Bella you may ask? Well I learned to love Bella, she was like my long lost sister who I've had misunderstood. We actually had more in common with each other then the others, she was my friend. Edward in the other hand was my adopted brother but he was always there for me too. I loved them both. He was probably going to read my mind anyways so I might as well just tell them directly.

I walked out of my bedroom and heard both Alice and Jasper inside the kitchen, fooling around. I watched them from upstairs as they were hugging and whispering. My mind went filled with anger and raged just by looking at them so happily great how am I supposed to go downstairs and pass by them to go to Edwards room? Maybe if I just ignore them or walk real fast they won't notice me. Besides they're too busy doing there lovey dovey scenes. Just as I where to walk right past the kitchen Alice had caught me. "Hi Rosalie!" she said. "Yeah whatever." "Is there something wrong?" Jasper said. I saw him staring at me with a concern look at his face. I tried not to stare at him, afraid of him dealing with my emotions. "Trust me it's nothing, nothing that you'll ever understand." I felt my eyes get all watery and heard my voice cracking. Immediately I went running towards Edwards's room and knocked on the door really quick. "Who is it?" I heard Edward say. "It's me Rosalie, please open up," I sounded so anxious. As Edward opened up I hugged me tightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked worried. I walked right in and sat next to Bella. "Can I ask you both something really important?" I asked with tears dropping down my cheeks. "Why are you crying, did Emmet hurt you?" Bella asked. "Look if that Emmet did anything to you, I swear I'll hurt him," Edward seemed furious."No Emmet has nothing to do with this, it's something else." "Bella, Edward, have you ever experience a love at first sight?" I asked. "Or what about a love that cannot be, because they're already taken." "Um...well the first time I saw Edward I fell in love, but about the taken part, was a long time ago." "I'm confused," Edward said. "Well the truth is, I'm in love with, with..." I stuttered. "Jasper!" Edward yelled. "Shh! don't make it obvious!" I said. Unfortunately I forgot Edward could read minds. "You're in love with jasper," Edward whispered. "Yes! I admit it." I couldn't help but cry even more, this time, Bella and Edward came to hug me. "I'm so sorry Rosalie, but he's with Alice," Edward said. "I know that already, that's why I can't tell him, I'm afraid I'm going to crush Alice's heart." "But you already did," Alice said as she stood by the door. "Alice!" I yelled. She ran away, I couldn't believe we all forgot to close the damned door. I ran after her but she refused to even look back at me. I followed her to her room but she closed the door in my face. "Dammit!" I yelled. "What's the matter?" I heard a voice from behind me that made me jump.

I turned around and saw Jasper just standing there with his both arms crossed. I stared at his worried golden eyes staring right at me. I burst out the door and ran towards the woods, making sure no one was behind me. I kneeled down the ground and went to think clearly. I wanted my mind to go blank filled with no thoughts. I thought about Jasper and Alice, thinking it was a bad idea to tell Edward and Bella about my feeling for him. I thought about Emmet, feeling absolutely awful about myself. I felt like a total ass as if I were cheating on him when he went hunting with Carlisle and Esme. I felt a hand grab my shoulder lightly. As I turned around Jasper kneeled down next to me and touched my cheek softly. "I know what's bugging you," he said. His words made me tremble. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said touching my hands. "Because I was afraid you wouldn't understand, imagine how the world would react if we were to date!" I yelled. "They think were twins for god sake!" I yelled. He just smiled and grinned at me softly as he was touching my lips with his fingers. "Why are you smiling for?" I said aggravated. To make me shut up, he leaned closer to kiss my lips, and it felt wonderful, just wonderful. I couldn't believe he was kissing me, this must have been a dream. I tried pinching myself, but it was real, really realistic.

At that moment we didn't bother to think about Alice nor Emmett. We just felt compassionate and overwhelmed with our lips touching together. We loved each other and that's all that mattered.


End file.
